


T'amo E T'amerò

by butcher_blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Humor, M/M, Merry Vicmas, Misunderstandings, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Slow Burn, Yuuri and Viktor are work rivals, Yuuri's ex is awful, christmas office party, holiday with the Katsukis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues
Summary: "That's totally unexpected Yuuri, with due respect. You're a little hard to be with from what I recall." Keith 'With a personality like this you'll stay single even when we meet in ten years. No one would want to be with a pathetic person like you!' says. And suddenly Yuuri is very determined to go on with his lie, giving his best performance and the biggest surprises. "I'm very curious about this relationship!"Without further thinking, Yuuri says proudly, "I bet you're surprised, and you'd be even more surprised to know that my boyfriend is non other than Viktor Nikiforov."What kind of disaster has he just got himself in? It's understandable to hold a deep grudge to the obnoxious ex who broke Yuuri in every way, but to claim that he's in a relationship with not only his work rival who probably doesn't stand his guts but also is way out of his league, that's too much.An au where Yuuri and Viktor are kind of enemies but Yuuri needs him to pretend to be  his boyfriend to tease his awful ex





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri checks his hand watch, time seems to never move and this tormenting meeting isn't coming to an end. It's not just about the usual boredom that comes naturally hand in hand with such routine meetings. It's about the resolution of this meeting specifically, because at the end of it an important announcement regarding Yuuri's career will be made. 

Involuntarily, Yuuri sneaks a peek at his biggest rival, the one who's putting his career progress on line, he's been conditioned to glance at him whenever he feels threatened. And there he sits upright with undivided attention and piercing eyes on the talker, looking all focused and caring when if fact it's all nonsense babbled by one of the employees. But of course he has to behave, he has to look disciplined and interested, the perfect employee. He wants the promotion and he's fighting claws and teeth for it. But Yuuri is equally fighting back, and let the best man win. 

 

But damn it Nikiforov, what's about him that makes Yuuri's insides ripple and twist in a confusing mixture of feelings? He despises him to death, yet he doesn't. 

 

Before his thoughts drift away and his heart start to flutter, Yuuri shakes his head and attempts to play a good employee by paying attention to what's being said, still nonsense. 

"Thank you Georgi, and that's it for today's meeting. One more thing," Lilia says then takes _the position_ of importance and Yuuri's entire being is gushed with overflowing anxiety. She's about to declare the winner in this cold war of nerves and hard work that's been going for months now. "about the new department manager..."

Immediately all heads turn to the two candidates in the room, alternating between the two of them. Naturally the eyes of Yuuri and his opponent, Viktor meet, they maintain the challenging eye contact for a while, no blinking and no looking away. The smirk on Viktor's face radiates confidence, like he's already won, and Yuuri, mirroring his expression, is burning on the inside. It's horrible how he looks when feigns confidence, it's not easy to mask his anxiety. 

To be honest, Yuuri still wonders how did he eve get close to this position. It's true he's a hard worker and dedicating, but he admits that no one lives up to the level of Viktor's genius and natural talent which he further enhanced with skillful development.

However, the fact is Yuuri now matches his level. With his latest projects and accomplishments he can comfortably be pitted against the great Viktor Nikiforov, compete against him, and even win over him. 

That's the thing about sharing the workplace with nemesis, it brings out the best of him, it motivates him and drives him ahead. Yuuri hates that kind of power Viktor has over him, but despite the epic of the rivalry and bad blood between them, Yuuri ought to respect and admire Viktor. And secretly... makes him his ultimate role model, ever since college. A role model is so approachable that he might pass ahead of him one day, soon.

 

Yuuri wonders what's going inside the silver hair veiled head, does he think about crushing Yuuri with his little finger? Does he mock him internally? Is he laughing at his choice of tie again? Does he think how a pathetic spineless plain guy like Yuuri can get a high position of creativity and leadership over him, the Viktor Nikiforov who's been nothing but a chain of constant successes and excellence? 

 _Your biggest enemy isn't Viktor,_ Yuuri thinks, _it's your own anxiety and lack of self esteem._

He's aware of how lowly he thinks of himself, after tons of evidence and hundreds of witnesses that he's cruel on himself. But come on, he's aware of the reality as well, and the reality is his rival is Viktor Nikiforov he knows him well. They went to the same college where Viktor was the most popular guy on campus, the professors' darling, the extracurricular activities hero, the top of his class. And by graduation, he'd already earned a place in their current prestigious company, and shortly after he got his master's degree. And now he's at his prime, has been working for this company longer than Yuuri, things are at his favor. 

But then again, Yuuri is also holding the same job as him now, with a team under his management, and he quickly made a name for himself in these two years he's worked for the company after much struggle and effort. He deserves to face off with him, right?

 

Mrs Baranovskaya clears her throat to break the staring contest, drawing their attention again. "As you all know, it was decided that the choice of the new department manager would be based on the outcome of our latest project design provided by Mr Nikiforov and Mr Katsuki. And honestly, we're torn between the two of you. Both designs are sufficient to qualify the two of you, and with your usual performance it's really harder to determine." 

Getting a praise from Mrs Baranovskaya is too rare Yuuri doesn't believe he's hearing it. On the other hand, Viktor must be used to it, although Lilia's praise to him is often mixed with a lot of scolding and calling out, because according to her,  _he's a rebellious soul._

"That's why we decided to extend the time to name the new manger till the next January meeting, after you're done with all your current tasks." Lilia says casually, while every one in the room responds with a groan. They anticipated the result more than Yuuri and Viktor themselves, not just the suspense of it but also the bets on the two of them. and in such company, workers live for the drama and love a good entertainment.

But for Yuuri, this is tragic even more than loss, because he can't imagine waiting further more with his burning nerves. At least if he lost the promotion he would just mop for a while then get over it with the sure knowledge that Viktor deserved it. But this ruthless wait is slowly killing him, building up his expectations higher along with disappointments, a high wall of expectations could eventually collapse and shatter.

 

After the meeting is over, supposedly everyone is ought to go back to work. Not yet! Outside the meeting room, there stand Yuuri facing Viktor with an electrifying intensity gathering the others around them like a magnet. They're standing to enjoy another show of battleship in this war of nerves. 

Just few feet away from them Phichit is standing holding up his phone at the two rivals with all the enjoyment in the world, documenting the face off with an exciting commentary to his social media, it's been his job to document and report since the beginning. 

With each second spent staring at the crystalline two seas of blue, Yuuri struggles not to drown into them, it's hard when Viktor's eyes are too deep and intense. Sometimes Yuuri has to reminds himself to hate him... hate him... 

As if he could!

"You don't have to worry Yuuri, I'm sure the best one is getting it which is in the benefit of the company. Look at the bigger picture." Wearing his signature passive aggressive smile, Viktor says too sweetly that Yuuri has to puke. The charming bastard with his teasing undertones and arrogant hints!

"I'm not worrying, we know who's the best here, Viktor." Yuuri manages to reply with his sassiest tone that he even surprises himself with how natural it came out. He also hears his side of workmates cheering for him, and Phichit enthusiastically squealing. 

"Thank you for your recognition Yuuri, I'm just trying." And just like that Viktor murders him and turns his back to leave Yuuri before he could even think of a better comeback.  

Phichit pats his back, comforting, and shakes his head. 

"Wow, it's so hot over here. Those two!" Sara comments with an obvious innuendo. 

"I know right? Such tension and chemistry!" Chris agrees, and Yuuri has to move fast before that dark part of the office involve him in their romantic theories and weird fantasies they impose upon him and Viktor. 

 

"Don't worry Yuuri. I'm sure they'll pick you!" Phichit sits on Yuuri's desk as he blurts out his non evidence based halfhearted prediction.

"Do you think so?" Yuuri asks with his head resting on his desk too, melting in a puddle of despair. 

But Phichit doesn't answer immediately, he opens his mouth hesitantly, contemplating what to say. Yuuri whines and throws his face inhis hands, mumbling, "Even my best friend doesn't have faith in me."

"Hey hey, I'm hoping for the best here." 

Yuuri sighs and begins to accept the possibility of him losing the promotion to Viktor, it's good he even made it this far. Maybe he was wrong when he thought he might have an advantage over him. 

"Oh he's checking on you again. That man's got a thing for you, I will shave my hamsters off if he doesn't!"

"What man? What do you mean?" Yuuri asks in confusion as he looks where Phichit is looking. When he sees Viktor standing all grand and tall, with a hand in his pocket, an unreadable expression on his face, for a moment Yuuri indulges in the pleasure of admiring the view before he catches himself and quickly looks away. 

"What on earth are you talking about? Phichit you better go shave off your hamsters!" 

"No! My babies! I know what I'm seeing, and everyone here does!" 

"Viktor thinks I'm a joke! I don't care what kind of delusions you have over here, but there could never be anything between us other than rivalry and cold treatment. I think he even hates me." 

"What nonsense is that? Viktor has always been decent to you. Okay that' a reach, he can be so mean to at times, but I'm sure he respects you and he most definitely doesn't hate you." 

Yuuri would never admit it but deep down he hopes Phichit is right. However, the thing that's bothering Yuuri the most that he cares that much about what Viktor thinks of him, to a point of obsession he's ashamed of. Like ever since college his life is kind of revolving around Viktor even from a distance. He wanted to excel at college despite Viktor, he wanted to have a successful career, to earn this promotion, all because of him. So the healthy competition isn't completely healthy. 

Yuuri is yet to find out why. What's so intriguing about all this? What happened between them many years ago was toxic and hurtful, but why can't Yuuri just leave it in the past. He realized long ago it's not about revenge and proving himself better, it's something better. But whatever. 

He looks up, Viktor is still frozen in his place, still watching him, still looking ravishing and otherworldly, and Yuuri pretends to get immersed in work. 

 

 

Stretching his limbs to the maximum, Yuuri realizes how tired he already is, although not much time passed. He notices a noise rising up like someone introducing himself, and he's reminded that they're expecting a new employee at one of the departments. It's probably them and with a friendly atmosphere like his office, their welcomes and greetings are sort of a big deal. He doesn't have to meet them anyway, so he doesn't bother to check even out of curiosity and he just continues on his work.

"Yuuri Katsuki! It's really been ten years." 

He doesn't flinch, he doesn't move, doesn't look up, and doesn't breathe. and he prays; he prays that his ears and auditory perception are foolnig him and the voice he's hearing isn't what he think it is. 

_With a personality like this you'll stay single even when we meet in ten years. No one would want to be with a pathetic person like you!_

Oh god, this line never ceased to ring in his mind for years, like a wrecking ball destroying every story of confidence he struggles to build. He just hears it over and over so vividly with the same tone, amplified in his head like a hundred megaphones. And now the owner of it is the closest to him ever, yes it's not an illusion, it's really his voice, and they're meeting after ten years. And the worst of all, Yuuri is still pathetic and **single**.

Clearing his throat, Yuuri finally looks up at the malformation of his dating history, his first and last boyfriend, and one of the greatest contributors to his misery.

It's physically painful to see him face to face, looking so fine and so arrogant as ever, like he rules the whole world. There he stands, Keith Davidson, dark and tall and handsome and a master in emotional abuse and verbal bullying. That what Yuuri realized too late after he had humiliated enough in that toxic relationship. 

He was Yuuri's roommate for a year during college, and they dated for few months, it was Yuuri's first relationship. He was young and shy and vulnerable and that guy got the best of him. Luckily after the end, Yuuri picked up himself and proved he could do better than that guy. 

Yuuri really has made it a long way, but sometimes his defective self esteem overpowers himself and today the last thing he really needs is getting one of the most obnoxious people he's met work at the same place at him. 

No, this isn't anything like working with Nikiforov! 

Yuuri stands with all his might to suppress his feelings, mirroring Keith's fake smile. "Hello Keith, what a coincidence! You're to work here?" He says as casually as he could and he doesn't fail to appear carefree and nonchalant. 

"Yeah it's time to settle here, you know..." He's just the same, talking and talking about himself, and Yuuri doesn't waste the energy of his mind to listen to him. Meanwhile he figures that weirdly, he's not as upset as he thought he would be, and he doesn't have to be nervous, or bitter about the past. 

Surprisingly, it's not hard to deal with his ex and even feign interest, and he's not that mad at him for causing him much distress and pain in the past. Looks like he let it go for real. And there's also the possibility of Keith changing to a better person yes people change and get mature with age and grow out of their awful personalities. 

"But wow look at yourself, still looking the same lost little Yuuri from freshmen year with a questionable fashion choices!" 

_Or not._

Yuuri just pulls his lips in a thin line and nods, "Great seeing you again Keith, hope you enjoy working here. Now excuse me I need to go to the bathroom." Yuuri doesn't wait for his reply and turns on his heels to get as far as he can.

"Sure, but we need to catch up sometime." Yuuri hears him saying and he waves. No there's no any chatting nor catching up, Yuuri's got enough troubles in his life. 

 

He can't escape away from him forever,and it's impossible to hide at the bathroom for the rest of the day panicking about all the terrible scenarios his creative imagination puts out for him. He has to deal with him ad Yuuri has to calm himself with some empowering words, after all he hasn't been doing bad for all these years. But how can he not let his cancerous words affect him when somehow they've been proven right? Yuuri hasn't had a single serious relationship for ten years since their sorrowful break up, and it's hard not to attribute it to his personality.

Yes he's been focused on his goal and busy with establishing his career, and sort of defying another person, and with all these circumstances added to his own insecurities and fears it's hard enough to have a relationship. But that doesn't fully deny that his personality is defective. 

Keith used to be that toxic person who always reminded Yuuri of his imperfections and mishaps, it took him long enough to realize he was being emotionally abused. He's not sure if he now owns the adequate strength to face him especially when it seems he hasn't changed for a bit. Yuuri must avoid that kind of negativity at any cost. His stress inducers are enough for him to handle more, especially a bitter past.

But does Yuuri really have to deal with him? Why can't he just avoid him altogether, and to be more affirmative he should inform him about it, directly and upfront. 'Keith,I don't want to talk with you, we don't have to act like good ol' friends'. Simple, to the point, and saving a drama that the workmates would live for it. Yuuri doesn't tell anyone, not even his best friend Phicht about that old rotten grudge, he should just end it and pretend it doesn't exist. Hopefully seeing him constantly won't trigger any bad memories for him.

 

Eventually, Keith finds him again and renews the conversation with him most of the talking. Yuuri responds politely with the least number of words, not too friendly and not too rude. It's all planned in his head when the right moment comes he'll just do it, he'll ask him to stop dealing with him.

But the moment never comes, not when Keith takes it too far with his same old snarky comments and humorless jokes and apathetic judgement. Yuuri never felt any weaker.

In the middle of his internal suffering, Viktor comes up to him to handle him a report, Yuuri's unsure if it's saving him or doubling his pain. 

Naturally, Keith knows Viktor too well, a prominent figure like Viktor Nikiforov in university isn't easily forgettable. And getting recognized by him is an ultimate honor especially when he's still the same very Viktor from the past...perfect, overachiever, and charming. And for a show up like Keith who's thinking too highly of himself, Viktor telling him with a skeptical look he doesn't know him is peak humiliation.

Viktor leaves and both Yuuri and Keith follow him with their eyes.

"I admit I was a little too excited to learn I was to work at the same company as Viktor, but meeting him now..." Keith winces before finishing, indicating his displeasure. To Yuuri, Keith seemed to have a particular interest in Viktor, but that was the norm for anyone around the campus. Viktor was a magnet and everyone around him turned to steel, immediately drawn and attracted to him. Many people wanted to be close to him, to befriend him, to even date him, and to be him. And Keith seemingly belonged to the last category.

It's not just a fascination leading to imitation, it was a sort of obsession motivated by envy and jealousy, Yuuri could tell. But hey, Keith probably has his share of embarrassing accounts regarding Yuuri's attitude towards Viktor. Yuuri had had a bone deep crush on Viktor because honestly who didn't? And being his roommate, Keith was the first to know about that crush. 

Thinking about it, Keith probably dated Yuuri because of it. To feel the superiority of managing to steal Yuuri's heart from Viktor's hold, as if Yuuri had the slightest chance with Viktor. 

"He's still just the same as he used to be. Looks like both of you didn't change a bit." Keith smirks like he's preparing to tell a joke, Yuuri has a bad feeling. "I bet you've even been single for all these years like I predicted."

And here's the bomb. This is Yuuri's chance to ruin his sadistic joy and cut any ties with him without giving him the satisfaction of looking upset. It's easy, _'Keith you're just too mean, don't talk to me!'_ Yuuri can do it. 

He swallows and keeps his cool, and Keith's smiling face looks too irresistible to punch. But Yuuri is classy, firm, and he's got it under his control.  He smiles coldly, and shakes his head. 

"I hate to ruin it for you, but you're wrong this time..." _What?_   That's not what he planned to say! "In fact I'm happily in a relationship." 

 

**What?**

internally, Yuuri smacks his head. What has he just blurted? He lied? For what? He doesn't have to prove him anything for heaven's sake, his opinion on him is the least to care about. Yuuri already lost by lying to him. 

"That's totally unexpected Yuuri, with due respect. You're a little hard to be with from what I recall." Keith ' _With a personality like this you'll stay single even when we meet in ten years. No one would want to be with a pathetic person like you!'_ says. And suddenly Yuuri is very determined to go on with his lie, giving his best performance and the biggest surprises. "I'm very curious about this relationship!"

It's not unbelievable for Yuuri to break the curse and have a happy relationship with someone, but realistically speaking, if Yuuri is dating, his significant other must be unimpressive and plain just like him, that what his enemy probably thinks. 

And Yuuri promised to give his best to perfect this little lie. He wonders what would be Keith's reaction when he learns that Yuuri, the mediocre boring ball of anxiety, is with a guy whose least description for him is flawless. A man who is otherworldly good looking, impressively successful, simply charming and irresistible, a dream on legs.

In his field of vision, there he stands next to the copying machine, flawless as ever while he's simply copying some sheets, Yuuri's biggest rival, Viktor. And the answer is just right there.

Without further thinking, Yuuri says proudly, "I bet you're surprised, and you'd be even more surprised to know that my boyfriend is non other than Viktor Nikiforov." 

If an apocalypse takes a place right at this moment, Yuuri will be greatly grateful. 

What kind of disaster has he just got himself in? It's understandable to hold a deep grudge to the obnoxious ex who broke Yuuri in every way, but to claim that he's in a relationship with not only his work rival who probably doesn't stand his guts but also is way out of his league, that's too much. 

Why Viktor specifically? It's true he's the most desirable bachelor at the place that any person would dream of. But the problem here is they're long time enemies whose teasing and rivaling are a daily routine, and everyone here knows this, so it simply won't work. Even if it manages to fool them, how can he persuade Viktor to pretend to be his boyfriend?

 

But the look of Keith's face is worthy, Yuuri swears. A pure raw image of shock, too accurate to put under the definition of shock in the dictionary. 

"Oh..." it's all he could manage and Yuuri is too satisfied. But then it could be too shocking to the point of being unbelievable and laughable. Yeah Keith will probably regain his sense and realize how funny and unbelievable it is. Then he'll conclude that Yuuri lost his mind that he's having delusions and hallucinations now. Because who in the world would believe he's dating Viktor Nikiforov, apart for the lame shippers in the office who twist their rivalry into something weird?

Yuuri's eyes dart at Viktor who's still standing looking at the document in his hand, effortlessly beautiful and breathtaking it's unreal.

It still makes sense to spontaneously answer it's Viktor Nikiforov, because of the history the three of them share. It's the greatest victory for Yuuri, and the best revenge. Only if it works...

He wonders what would happen if he just went there and asked him to pretend to be his boyfriend? 

Acting on impulse as if he lost control over his body, his feet move on their own towards Viktor, leaving Keith gaping behind. 

The silver haired man notices him heading his way, eyes him with curiosity.

When Yuuri reaches him, he doesn't think twice as he enters his space. Viktor looks at him questionably, Yuuri takes a deep breath, making sure his nervousness isn't evident to Keith. 

"Be my boyfriend Viktor." He his own voice asking, and Yuuri himself is shocked by his boldness.

On the other hand Viktor's eyes widen, and before he even express his surprise Yuuri attaches his lips to him, wrapping his arms around him as he kisses him firmly. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

At some point of his life, kissing Viktor Nikiforov used to be the sole sleeping dream and waking fantasy for Yuuri, that point was the first year in college when his crush was too painful to bear with. A ridiculous amount of time and generous amount of brain energy wasted imaging what would it would be like to kiss Viktor. In reality, it's beyond anything his poor imagination has ever produced. Not that he's still crushing at Viktor, no he'll be damned, it's just the raw physical feeling of it coupled with the sheer passion Viktor reciprocates the sudden kiss with, oh he's such a good kisser.

Too good that Yuuri's forgets the purpose and origin of this spontaneous act and just drowns helplessly in this overwhelming see of pleasure. His mind is completely numb to even scold him for his stupidity, like it's been put to sleep. Where's his sense to bring him back.

All melted in the euphoria of intimacy and passion, it's been too long since he's last kissed some this deeply with a sense of abandon. And unfortunately his body is reacting too enthusiastically like it's been craving it for ages, especially when his surprised partner is that responsive.

The flavor of Viktor mouth is coffee, the black one he often starts his day with, but he tastes too sweet. He's too close to Yuuri that he gets to inhale the dazzling scent he always wears. And his proximity radiates warmth making his heart melt and his body ache to be cocooned inside the shape of Viktor's body.

For a moment the obnoxious ex disappears, no more motives of bitter revenge and grudging plotting, the pairs of eyes widened with gasps vanish, years of rivalry and coldness don't exist anymore, and the world begins and ends with this kiss. 

But... 

But! 

But it'snot a real kiss out of intimacy, it's a stupid act of impulse to face a past enemy with some dignity. And now Yuuri has dragged along his current enemy when he has nothing to do with it. 

Yuuri struggles to end the kiss that has persisted for longer than the reasonable for many reasons; having to actually face Keith after his blatant lie, facing Viktor himself after devouring him without his consent, facing the workmates who're probably enjoying this a lot, and the growing desire of his body to never end this kiss.

 

Reluctantly Yuuri tears the kiss to catch his breath. Pulling back, he gets a full view of just kissed Viktor and wow! Can a human be this pretty? Because despite himself Yuuri has to admit that the image of Viktor flushed to the neck with his lips red bitten and pupils dilated as he hyperventilates is the sexiest thing he's ever seen. It's a picture deserved to be preserved in the memory.  

But it's not the time to dysfunction in awe of pure beauty, it's time to freak out about a number of significant reactions. Viktor...Keith...and the colleagues who're having a blast. 

Viktor is still silenced with shock, which is good so far as he's not exposing Yuuri and threatening him to sue for sexual misconduct. However, Yuuri turns his head to Keith to find him with an unreadable expression, just observing with crossed arms. Somehow, it doesn't the reaction he's desired. 

And since he's already going to hell, Yuuri decides to act on until the scandal erupts. Therefore, he loops his arms around Viktor and snuggles to him like a cat, giving a cocky grin to Keith. 

"Whoa, chill with the PDA lovebirds..." Keith smirks and it doesn't indicates any good. Isn't he buying it? "We get it, you got yourself a great catch you deserve to show off." His smirk is even wider turning on the balls of his feet. His tone is saying it all. "You don't have to go on full make out session for everyone to make me believe.  Although it seems that you yourself find it hard to believe."

Oh the way he turned his back with the same shit-eating smirk and his doubtful tone and the last glance he throws at Viktor! It all makes Yuuri go nuts, he wants to smash something, preferably over his desk shaped giant head, god he looks so punchable! 

Yuuri is left burning and on the verge of crying, it didn't work out and now he's just embarrassing himself in front of the whole office. And now Viktor... Viktor! 

Quickly, Yuuri glances at him to check his reaction of the whole thing. Viktor is still confused, dazzled and shocked. At the same time, Yuuri can see from the corner of his eyes few of his friends including Phichit approaching them. 

"Yuuri, What the-whoa!" Viktor isn't let to finished as Yuuri yanks him by his tie to drag him somewhere, mumbling profuse apologies to him as he seeks a hiding. 

 

Hiding inside the empty female bathroom is a good idea, Yuuri stuffs Viktor inside and follows him then lock the door not allowing any intruders in. 

They stand their in a silence broken with their panting, Yuuri hopes it's not a panic attack. He looks everywhere but directly at Viktor.

There's a knock on the door that makes Yuuri jump. "We're busy!" He snaps angrily surprising even himself. He must have freaked them out, and Viktor too. 

Viktor is eyeing him like watching a madman which isn't too different to be honest. He's trapped them both inside  a locked bathroom and he looks like a savage caveman, Viktor is probably worried about his own safety. 

"Yuuri..." He calls softly, "are you fine?" 

Without daring to look at him Yuuri nods. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for all this."

Taking few steps closer, Viktor stands just opposite him, and very tenderly he holds Yuuri's chin up to force an eye contact. When Yuuri is met with his gaze, he's taken back with the gentleness of his look. It's nothing like any look Viktor gave him before, and it moves something inside him that's been put to sedation long ago.

Suddenly the entire moment replays in Yuuri's mind, recalling the whole incident including his pre-kiss question, oh...no! 

Viktor must have got the very very long impression! 

"Yuuri, what do you want?" He asks quietly, voice calm and caring like a lullaby. But Yuuri just flinches away, having a breakdown for a whole different reason. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and he vomits it, "I want you to be my fake boyfriend." 

 

A pause lasts forever that makes him question if Viktor heard him at all. Yuuri has to open his eyes slightly, Viktor is still standing there in front of him, with an unfamiliar frown on his face. During the years of work or even back in college, Yuuri can't recall a time where Viktor looked angry. He's always had an impressive ability to keep his cool and never lose his nerves. 

But this look of frustration is totally foreign to the handsome face, it doesn't suit it. Yuuri's just broken the record of making Viktor actually mad for the first time in a long time. Well done!

"You want me to be your fake boyfriend?" He repeats through gritted teeth, and Yuuri can feel how rude and illogical his request is, especially after the humiliating stunt he pulled in front of everyone around. 

"Viktor I'm so sorry for many things, for kissing you against your will in front of everyone, for dragging you here and forcing you to waste your time with a weirdo like me, and for asking this strange request. But you don't understand how desperate I'm, I need you to be my fake boyfriend in front of Keith, I'll do anything for you if you say yes."

He narrows his eyes in puzzlement, still not completely grasping what Yuuri's saying. "Why would you need to do that? And what makes you think I would do that for you?" 

"I have my reasons I swear, and I'll owe you with my life."  _what makes you think I would do that for you?_ Oh right, Yuuri asked for his help from all the people, silly him. The whole idea falters in his mind now as it's just destined to fail. Of course it won't work, now he has to deal with his shame to Viktor then decide what to do to further humiliate himself. 

Shaking his head, Yuuri backs off. "You're right, this is so stupid and I shouldn't have asked you something like that. Like how my sick mind even thought you would agree when you can't stand my guts and probably hate me a lot. I mean it's a miracle you're still standing here to have a rational conversation with a weirdo like me. I'm sorry for assuming-"

"I don't hate you." With such confession Viktor cuts his babbling, statement firm and final. 

"-that you... wait! What?" Yuuri realizes his words and their meaning. Of all he's saying Viktor chooses to clarify this in an absolute tone. He doesn't hate him. _Viktor doesn't hate him, and he cares enough to let him know._

To be honest hate is a big word to assume, like Yuuri doesn't really mean it, but he feels a surge of relief pumped through his veins to know that for sure. 

Or does Viktor mean that Yuuri is too insignificant to him that he neither likes nor hates him? 

Viktor's eyes linger to him, many questions accumulating there waiting to be asked. "You really think that I hate you? Why?" 

Yuuri shrugs as he gets sucked into the blue depth of his eyes, unable to speak. There's something haunting about Viktor's eyes that breaks down his mind and disables him from thinking. 

"Is that what you feel about me? Do you hate me so you think I hate you back?"

"No!" Yuuri rushes to answer, too fast like he doesn't want to convey such impression to Viktor for a second. He opens his mouth then closes it again, hesitant what to say next. 

But the look on the Russian's face soften, he considers him for a moment with a finger pressed to his kissable lips. "I'll help you." 

 

Yuuri can't believe his ear, he might be hallucinating. "You will?" He asks in disbelief, afraid to hear the opposite answer, this is just too unrealistic.

But the purer-than-angel man confirms with a small smile, nodding in agreement. "I'll help you and pretend to be your boyfriend for whatever reason you have. Listen Yuuri, contrary to what you believe, I neither have a fraction of hate for you nor even dislike you for a bit. I don't even remember the root of our epic history, but I don't recall ever hating you. And I don't know...maybe this can be a fresh start for us to become on good terms." 

It hits him hard like a wrecking ball in his guts, Viktor has just revealed that not only doesn't he hate him, but also he somehow...wishes to be on good terms with him? Is this the end of their cold war? Or is he plotting a trick or something? Their rivalry is still going on and they're still fighting for the same position, but does it have to be a war? Many workers compete for the same promotions all the time without a drop of bad blood between them, and they're able to maintain their friendship, so why can't they start one?

"This is nice of you Viktor, you will do this for me?"

"Nah I'm just bored and playing a boyfriend with my biggest rival seems like a fun entertainment. Also I'm really curious about the whole thing." Viktor replies with one of his signature cheerful passive aggressive smiles, Yuuri rolls his eyes hard enough to the inside of his brain. Of course that's his answer. 

"Thank you anyway." Yuuri says halfheartedly, but deep down he still feels much gratitude, even if his desperate need caters to Viktor's selfish entertainment.

Viktor crosses his arms expectantly, cocking his head. "So what are your reasons? I have the right to know, I still haven't fully agreed yet. So, convince me." 

Alright, that's what he has feared the most, nowhe's pressured to recall a painful past and expose his weakness, and also humiliate himself in front of the last person who should know about that. 

For a moment Yuuri contemplates the losses and gains of this, and it doesn't seem too promising. 

But the look, the look of understanding anticipation on his nemesis' face, and that hidden gentleness...it encourages him to speak. 

Sighing, he settles on telling him briefly...

 

"Keith was my boyfriend during college, we had dated for a while, and then things started to get worse. I was more vulnerable, anxious and shy, and he was just...too mean." Yuuri takes a deep breath as he takes a quick run through the awful memories still burdening him. He can already spot the sympathy on Viktor's face, and it's much worse than any look on contempt he's ever given him. Pity is degrading. 

"He was manipulative and emotionally abusive, he used all my weaknesses against me, and triggered my anxiety. He used to mock me, belittle and degrade me in the sliest ways, sugarcoating his mean words and guilt tripping me if I expressed my pain making me feel like I was the one who hurt him. And when I realized how he was destroying me I broke up with him with much difficulty. He didn't let me in peace, he just planted that toxic idea in my mind then he left." 

 _With a personality like this you'll stay single even when we meet in ten years. No one would want to be with a pathetic person like you!'_ It still rings louder than bells in his ind, hearing his voice with the exact same mocking tone and the same emphasis on certain words like he's saying in straight in his face. 

But that's not who is standing in front of him, instead, there's a man with a distraught face, wincing at the traumatic account. 

"He said that my personality was too pathetic that I would remain single for even ten years. And guess what? We really met ten years after and I'm still single with almost negative dating history for the whole time! I think you can have a better understanding of my situation now and why I'm asking for this crazy thing."

If Yuuri thought earlier he finally saw the angry face of Viktor, he was totally wrong. Because the disgusted frown distorting his fine feature is the definition of anger. "Yuuri, I'm so sorry, people can be so terrible." The compassion in his voice warms Yuuri's chest unlike anything else. It's a side of he's never witnessed before, it makes him feel safe. 

"You don't have to feel sorry about me. I've learned not to fall for any of my insecurities and weakness through the years, I'm much stronger than I was, but it still partially affects me. And I don't want to give him that, to let him think he was right. Because it will make me think that too, that I haven't been in a real relationship for ten years because no one would want to be with me."

"Wait what? This is absurd Yuuri Katsuki, I know we haven't been the closest bffs but I know for sure that many would die to be with you. How can't you see your worth like this?"

Yuuri feels completely naked in front of Viktor, at the same time with his few words it feels like he's wrapped him in a blanket and secured him. Viktor either is a great actor or  he's genuine with his words, and both possibilities are wild because it means he cares for Yuuri's feelings. 

He can't help but let a tear escape from his eye, and Vitkor does a good job pretending he doesn't notice it. 

"Hear me out Yuuri, I'm gonna help you and do whatever it takes to make that pathetic excuse of a man bang his head against the wall for hurting you for a second, even if I have to marry you!" 

 

Whoa, that's the sweetest marriage proposal. Yuuri missed an important point, that Viktor is an unstoppable force of nature that is too wild that can't be tamed once he's put his eyes on something.

 

"Th...thanks Viktor. I really appreciate it but we won't go that far."

"you know me, I'm all or nothing. So from now on we're boyfriends who are helplessly and terribly falling in love for each other." Oh oh oh oh.... "But hey we can't play this game for that Keith only, I mean you haven't been so lowkey about asking me." 

Oh right, the entire office who are already deluded with multiple steamy scenarios haرe basically seen them tongue kissing in the middle of the place. Maybe Yuuri should have thought more about it. 

"Um yeah I think we have to extend our play to the whole team, to make it more acceptable and believable. because I think even after my dramatic declaration Keith still has doubts about it. And he'll probably sniff for information from our more than cooperative friends and colleagues, and they'll reveal that we actually don't stand each other's guts, and then he''ll realize I just did this for him and oh shit..."

"Or... They'll add some steamy details from their information to validate our relationship, especially when we go out and clarify things for them they'll be more than welcoming. Like we've been seeing each other only recently and we didn't tell because hmm... because we simply didn't get the chance to. But after that Keith asked you now we can truly come out with it and be openly affectionate to each other."

Openly affectionate... oh dear!

"Um..." 

"We have to do our best to convince them all, including mister dickhead. So let's agree on the outlines of our relationship so we could share some realistic details with their dramatic nosy selves."

Inhaling deeply, Yuuri finds it reasonble. But he still can't believe they're actually doing this. "Say we've been seeing each other non-officially for few weeks. We accidentally met when you were walking your dog and I know your dog is cute from the picture on your desk..."

"Oh yeah Makkachin is the cutest being ever, oh my i love her so much." Viktor lights up when talking about his pet, it's utterly endearing to watch.

Yuuri clears his throat as his mind unwillingly drifts to the image of him running into Viktor outside of work, seeing him carefree wearing a comfy outfit other than his devastatingly smart suits, walking his playful poodle with a soft smile, and then the meet cute turns into a date, and wow imagination can be wild sometimes. 

He clears his throat again, shaking off the invading thoughts. "So when we met we kind of kept walking together and ended up talking a lot and felt a connection. Then we kept texting and going out on dates and yes here we are now. And about our ongoing beef let's just say we like teasing each other." 

A big heart-shaped smile overtakes his stupidly good looking face, Viktor is amazed. "Wow Yuuri, you really thought about everything, for how long have you been planning this?" 

"Um about ten minutes, specifically the last ten minutes. Honestly I feel so stupid about this now. What do you think about me?'

Holding his own chin thoughtfully, Viktor hums then he grins. "I would date you on any given day." 

Who is this person?! 

"But why me specifically?" Viktor proceeds to ask, but Yuuri doesn't get him at first. "Why did you choose me of all people who are on good terms with you? We hate each other remember?" 

"Ah yeah. Well, it makes sense since Kieth knows you already from uni and you were pretty popular, and somehow I have a feeling this will provoke him much more."

"And why is that?"

"Just had a feeling it would make him saltier. He was kind of...jealous of you in the past. He hid it well but I could tell he had some obsessive hatred toward you. And he also lowkey imitated you, like he envied how loved and popular you were and he wanted to be in your place." 

"That's terrible!" Viktor pouts childlikely, perhaps Yuuri's heart skips a beat. But soon the pout turns into a smirk. "you're smart though Yuuri for taking this chance and also you are so lucky I'm working here with you. But regardless if this, you have to admit something."

"What is it?"

Viktor puffs up like an egoistic peacock displaying his feathers, he crosses his arms. "That even if he didn't know me, I would be the most perfect fake boyfriend to show off." 

Yuuri is blown away by this, he laughs humorlessly. "Don't get so full of yourself, anyone would do?" 

"Really? Then make anyone do it." He replies simply and starts to walk towards the door, but Yuuri grabs him hysterically.

"What? What do you mean?" 

"I mean if you won't admit then make someone else take the job."

Groaning loudly, Yuuri can't believe how silly Viktor could get. This man insists on being disliked. "You really want me to feed your narcissism for you to help me now?"

"Yes exactly that's the point. As I said before I'm all or nothing. Either I'm the best boyfriend or fake one you could ever have, or I'm not your boyfriend at all." 

Yuuri would like nothing more than punching this face in front of him, why is he like this. Feeling trapped and helpless, Yuuri grits his teeth, hissing with a low voice' "You're the best boyfriend I could ever have." 

"Hmm what? I can't hear you. Please speak louder." 

"You are the best fucking boyfriend I could ever have. Happy now?" 

"Much better. Now as for my condition to accept being your fake boyfriend-"

"What? Condition?!" Of course he won't do it for nothing, Yuuri is idiot for even considering this possibility.

Viktor shrugs. "Well I certainly feel bad enough about you to get that asshole of an ex, but also don't expect me to ask for nothing in return. But don't worry it won't cost you much?" 

Yuuri rolls his eyes and crosses his arms,  what is he going to ask from him now? Is it to step down from the promotion? Is something more? Yuuri can't guarantee anything but he knows he needs Viktor now more than ever. "What do you want?" 

"You don't have to know now, I'll ask when I feel you're ready for this. You just have to agree for now, I assure you again it won't cost you much."

The vague condition dances in his stomach as he can't guess what it'll be, sparkling a new kind of dreadful anxiety, now he has to agree blindly and be surprised later. Fine, he'll do it. 

"Deal." He gathers his courage and offers his hand to Viktor. They shake hands with much enthusiasm expressed with vigorous nods and heart-shaped smiles from Viktor's side. Little did Yuuri know about Viktor's work ethics.

"And now we're officially fake boyfriends. I'll do my best that you'll never want that inevitable fake breakup."

 

Oh god what did he just get himself into?

 

But the statement arouses an important question, for how long are they going to play this game? And to be honest, for what are they even playing it? Like what's the aim of this? Surely Keith wouldn't care that much about his love life, he's got a life of his own. 

"Um, so what should we do next?" Yuuri asks hesitantly, he's not supposed to be the one waking since the plan should be his own. 

But Viktor all or nothing has the look on his face of knowing too well, too much. 

"We become boyfriends!" He answers simply as if this could ring any bells for Yuuri.

"Yes but how? And for how long? And... You know what? I think this is with bad idea."

"Calm down Yuuri. I've already thoughts of our scenario outlines and the rest can be improvised. We announce we're boyfriends, answer their curious questions, be comfortable around each other, a little PDA won't hurt but if course to a limit that won't disturb our work or make Lilia cut out our throats. And we go like this until everyone is fully convinced especially the nasty ex. Then after a whole when the ex stops caring and obsessing we subtly break up and grow distant until someone notices. We tell them it didn't work out but we're fine. See? Easy."

When could he even come up with all this? Yuuri is already overwhelmed with the outlines. And Viktor didn't even elaborate how boyfriends at work should act, this remains a mystery. 

"Alright, guess we can do it...all." 

"Good, ready to face the world?" 

Yuuri wishes for nothing more than the world ending right now, he's really about to do that. He's about to fool the office floor and even the entire company into thinking he's dating the hottest guy in the place who's also been his biggest rival for years, and for god knows how long, all to get an abstract revenge on his ex who probably doesn't care that much. 

Taking in few deep breaths, Yuuri focuses in determination, bracing himself for whatever to come when he opens this door, behind which there're plenty of spying ears and anticipating souls. 

Oh right, Yuuri suggestively pulled Viktor from his tie in urgency and trapped them both in the ladies bathroom. That's something he has to deal with. 

"Um Viktor, I think we did give an over the top performance, and they surely now think that we've been here for twenty minutes making out." 

"Oh right, that's a good impression." Viktor says too cheerfully, and Yuuri could tell how much fun he must be having right now. And oh god when Viktor puts his mind into something, especially with an interested passion. 

Viktor scans Yuuri from head to toes with an assessing eye, pressing his finger his lip mindfully. "But we do need to add some details, to give a real perfect performance. Remember, all or nothing." 

"What do you me...woah!" Yuuri doesn't finish as a pair of hands dives deep into his hair, ruffling the strands messily and leaving then stand out. Yuuri stands helplessly confused as Viktor goes as far as loosening his necktie and pulling his shirt out of his pants. Then he harshly scrubs Yuuri's chuppy cheeks inducing an artificial blush.  

Viktor checks his handiwork closely and smiles in satisfaction, then goes on into messing his own appearance. 

Little did Yuuri know the purpose of such weird thing until he takes a look in the mirror. He realizes what it's for when he looks as disheveled as a man engaged in an intimate act. 

Viktor is so good at this.

"Good, looking well fucked and taken care of." 

Oh. 

"Isn't this too much?" 

Viktor shrugs with his hand on the door handle. "All or nothing"

  


Opening the door of the bathroom resembles opening the door of hell, and all these anticipating satans welcoming them with wolfish grins and knowing smirks. 

He quickly turns his eyes to Viktor pleading for help. But Viktor is already in character, when their eyes meet, he adjusts his uneven tie and throws a devastating wink at Yuuri.

The audience squeal and swoon, and Yuuri...almost falls for it too.

He swoons at Viktor Nikiforov winking at him and suddenly, it's freshman year again.

God he thought he got over him! 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not much happened this chapter, but eh... Hope you enjoyed it?   
> Thank you so much for reading and hopefully we won't have to wait this long for the next chapter. 
> 
> Stay tuned to know how they'll play boyfriends, the office's reception to the newly announced relationship, the effects on the terrible ex, and the roots of the whole mistakingly exchanged resentment between Yuuri and Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> What will Viktor do? 
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you like it please let me know


End file.
